Melón pan
by Hana Note
Summary: La travesía por un pan.


Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son de la autoría de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo trato de crear historias entretenidas para el que guste de la lectura.

Melon Pan

Han pasado muchas horas desde que salí de casa, siento el dolor en las plantas de mis pies y en los músculos de mis piernas. Por más que corro entre las tiendas de Nerima no encuentro lo que tanto busco. Me dijo que era redondo, de una contextura blanda y esponjosa y que cuando lo tenías en la boca se deshacía en la boca. De verdad que no entiendo a qué se refería. Voy rápidamente hacia una tienda, al parecer tiene lo que estoy buscando, es tanta la velocidad que tomo para ir que no puedo frenar a tiempo, choco con algo duro y mal oliente… era un tacho de basura… ¡vaya día que me tocó vivir! Pero cuando me pongo a pensar sobre el propósito de toda esta travesía el pecho se me infla de orgullo y una agradable calidez embarga mi pecho, al imaginar cuando…

\- Oiga joven ¿no cree que es mejor que se levante y vaya a su casa a tomar un baño? Usted está oliendo a muerto. – le dijo un hombre de edad que por la placa que llevaba en su camisa era un empleado de la tienda. El joven acercó su nariz hacia sus brazos para así corroborar lo dicho por el anciano.

\- ¡Es verdad, apesto a un animal en descomposición! – su rostro se tornó de un color medio verdoso producido por el olor que emanaba su cuerpo.

\- Toma hijo, esto es para ti. La verdad que no me gusta ver a jóvenes buscando comida en la basura, así que siempre guardo un poco de panecillos para los más necesitados – y sin más el viejecito le extendió una bolsa con unos bocadillos. El joven fijó su mirada en el dulce rostro del hombre de edad; de verdad que hacía eso de corazón pero ¡Ranma Saotome no era un mendigo!

\- Lo siento señor pero creo que se está confundiendo – trató de excusarse lo más educadamente posible.

\- No te preocupes hijo, puedes aceptarlo, todo el tiempo lo hago así que no te preocupes por nada, no me tienes que pagar ni nada de eso, simplemente acéptalo y ya está, total es mi tienda – se encogió de hombros con el brazo extendido. Ranma no sabía cómo reaccionar, por un lado se sentía humillado y por otro lado no quería herir los sentimientos del señor.

\- Lo que sucede es que no soy un mendigo, señor. Quiero decir que me resbalé y caí sobre toda esa basura, yo solo venía a comprar… bueno a preguntar su vendían en este lugar algo esponjoso, redondo y que se deshaga en la boca. – el oji azul seguía hablando desde el suelo. Cerró un poco los ojos para así enfocar su vista en el nombre que decía sobre el gafete que usaba el anciano – señor Mimasaka, ¿verdad?

El pobre hombre su puso de todos los colores al confundir al pobre muchacho con un vagabundo.

\- Discúlpame por tratarte así, verás te vi todo sucio, sudado y con las ropas un poco rasgadas… pensé en que…

\- No se preocupe, cualquiera se confunde. Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Ranma Saotome y solo quiero saber si tiene eso que le dije porque mi esposa me está esperando desde hace horas.

\- ¡Están esperando un bebé! – Ranma se puso rojo como un tomate pero le encantaba saber que sería papá de una niña.

\- Sí, mi esposa y yo estamos esperando un bebé y será niña.

\- Felicidades muchacho, espero que la cuides mucho, pero, respecto a tu pedido creo que no va a ser posible porque se me acabaron temprano esos panecillos. Su nombre es melón pan. Sí que te la pone difícil tu mujer pero si quieres algo más rápido puedes comprarlo en un minimarket.

\- Eso le dije a ella pero quiere que sea artesanal y no empaquetado.

\- ¡Valla genio de tu esposa! Disculpa el atrevimiento.

\- No se preocupe porque hasta yo lo sé, vivo con ella ¿no? – sin resistirlo más, los dos se rieron a mandíbula suelta.

\- Tienes razón pero es mejor que sigas buscando o si no, no llegarás con lo que te pidió tu esposa y tu bebé nacerá con cara de melón pan – de solo imaginarlo el pobre artista marcial sintió la sangre se le iba a los pies. Un pequeño bebé con ropa rosadita y con la cabecita de un melón pan. Por poco y grita del susto. No esperó más y salió corriendo de ahí no sin antes tomar la bolsa de bocadillos que el señor le había ofrecido.

Ya eran las 6 de la tarde, no podía creer que había estado fuera de casa, lejos de su esposa y de su pequeña que se gestaba en dentro de su amada, sólo y únicamente por comprar un méndigo pan sin importancia. Siguió caminando por el centro de la ciudad en busca de dicho "manjar" y nada que encontraba uno hecho artesanamente, sentía miedo, mucho miedo de que su pequeña vaya a nacer con cara de pan. Cansado ya de tanto dar vueltas se paró en frente de una vitrina de panes, en el tenían un pan un tanto peculiar que daba el nombre "pan francés" a la simple vista, se veía apetitoso pero su forma era extraña, para algunas personas su forma era como la de un corazón un tanto abultado pero para Ranma le figuraba como un ¿trasero? ¡Quien en su sano juicio se comía un pan en forma de trasero! Era tanta su sorpresa que llamó la atención de la dependienta de la panadería.

\- Joven lo siento pero aquí no ofrecemos comida a los vagabundos. – dijo la mujer regordeta mientras se comía un cachito lleno de mantequilla.

Ranma no sabía dónde meter su cabeza, nuevamente lo habían confundido con un vagabundo – creo que se confunde señora pero no soy un vagabundo, solo estaba viendo ese pan tan extraño.

\- Si no es un vagabundo ¿por qué despide un olor tan desagradable? – en vez de parecer una pregunta para el artista marcial más parecía que se preguntaba a si misma – ese pan tan extraño es un Pan Francés.

\- Sí, lo sé, leo el cartel que dice así pero porqué la forma tan rara.

\- Creo que su mente le está jugando una mala pasada, joven – sin esperar Ranma se puso rojo – la forma del pan es así para facilitar su consumo, sólo se parte por la mitad y se le agrega lo que quiera sin ni siquiera usar un cuchillo, ah por cierto es originario de América del Sur… creo que de Perú. ¿¡El pan Francés es de Perú no!? – gritó hacia la trastienda, teniendo una respuesta afirmativa casi inmediata. – si eso era lo que querías saber, te puedes ir porque estas espantando a los clientes – sin más la mujer regordeta dio otro mordisco a su grasoso pan, perdiéndose en un pasadizo.

Ahora Ranma se sentía más confundido, si se llamaba pan francés porque era de Sur América, más específicamente de Perú, de tanto pensar le dio una fuerte punzada en su cabeza así que decidió no prestar más atención y mejor buscar su dichoso pan.

Ya se sentía cansado, o había almorzado ni cenado. Rondaban las ocho de la noche y algunos negocios ya estaban cerrando sus puertas. Haciendo recuento de su día se dio cuenta que casi todo el día estuvo cochino por eso todo el mundo lo veía mal y se alejaban de él, hasta tenía moscas tras de él. Pero él era Ranma Saotome y no se iba a rendir ante nada ni nadie y claro está que no se iba a rendir ante un mendigo pan pedido por su esposa. Siguió caminando entre las calles hasta que vio un lugar que parecía haber sido enviado por los dioses. Una panadería.

Corrió apresuradamente hasta ella, posó su mano mugrienta en la puerta y empujó.

Un agradable olor a pan recién horneado le dio la bienvenida, miró alrededor para ver que estaba dichoso pan pero sus ojos se posaron sobre un jovencito de no más de diecisiete años que asustado sujetaba el teléfono entre sus manos, supuso en ese instante que iba a llamar a la policía gracias al aspecto y a su apresurada intromisión en el lugar. Se acercó más hacia en joven y este dio un paso hacia atrás.

Ya era muy tarde, todo se volvió negro en un instante.

\- ¿Aló, central? Habla el comandante Hojo, necesito una patrulla. – alguien le contestaba al otro lado del teléfono – se trata de un hombre, un vagabundo para ser mas precisos, se metió a una panadería para atacar a un dependiente, según la declaración de los testigos – otra vez guardó silencio – sí señor, no sabemos nada de él porque está dormido… desmayado para ser precisos, se defendieron golpeándolo en la cabeza. Bien, lo que usted ordene, aquí esperaré.

\- ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿La policía, es en serio? Esto no podía estar pasando, debía explicar la situación ¡ese mocoso miedoso!

Ranma levantó la cabeza muy despacio, aún se sentía un poco mareado por el fuerte golpe, sintió una punzada en la parte de la nuca. De verdad que le habían pegado fuerte, tanto que hasta lo desmayó. Iba abrir la boca para poder explicar lo sucedido pero…

\- Usted tendrá que venir conmigo a la comisaría.

\- Disculpe pero yo no iré a ninguna comisaría, ese mocoso me confundió seguro con un vagabundo. – su mirada se posó sobre el chiquillo, quien se escondió tras la vitrina. – yo sólo vine a preguntar su tenían melón pan.

\- Y piensa que le creeré con esa apariencia que tiene.

\- Y usted cree que he tenido un buen día. Me he pasado todo el día buscando ese bendito pan solo y únicamente para mi esposa embarazada. ¡O si no mi bebé nacerá con cara de melón pan! Y todo será culpa de ese renacuajo. – ya se había cansado de esa situación, no podía creer que hasta la policía estuviese ahí. – Voy a denunciar este lugar por maltrato.

\- Buenas historia la suya – el policía claramente no le había creído no una sola palabra – ahora enséñeme su identificación.

\- No la he traído, si sólo salí a comprar melón pan y no hay en ninguna panadería.

\- Entonces cada vez usted mismo se dificulta las cosas.

\- Pues usted no sabe quién soy ¡déjeme al menos sentarme que ya se me adormeció los brazos y el pecho de estar tirado en el piso!

\- Y según tú quién eres. – Ranma sonrió de medio lado, era hora de que esos tontos supieran con quien estaban tratando.

\- Mi nombre es…

\- Comandante Hojo, aquí está la patrulla.

\- Por lo visto este no es tu día… - el joven que había recién llegado fijó su mirada al suelo y dio un grito de fan enamorado a lo que Hojo volteó a verlo y para preguntar el porqué de su emoción. – ¿Que tanto gritas?

\- ¡Ustedes no sabe quién es él!

\- ¿Él? – Ranma dibujó una media sonrisa arrogante.

\- ¡Él es Ranma Saotome! El gran Ranma Saotome, ganador de la categoría libre de artes marciales en todo Japón y quien nos representará en las olimpiadas, además está casado con un hermosa mujer de cabellos azulado y de piel… - quiso seguir describiendo a la diosa que tenía por esposa su ídolo pero sintió como una mirada lo calcinaba – la cuestión es que él es Ranma, el hombre más fuerte de este país.

\- La cara del comandante Hojo de puso de color papel, comenzó a sudar frío. Si alguien se enteraba que estuvo a punto de arrestar a un inocente y más un famoso. Su carrera como policía recto en la ley se vería afectado.

\- Ho- hola, disculpa por todo el problema por favor no se lo tome tan a pecho lo que ha sucedido.

\- Si me deja libre ahora no presentaré cargos a nadie.

\- Está bien – rápidamente lo dejó en libertad.

\- Gracias pero eso sí, mañana me quejaré de esta tienda por el mal trato y el de ese mocoso. – les hizo mala cara y salió del lugar no sin antes ser perseguido por el dueño y por el otro policía, uno rogando para hacer cualquier cosa por él y el otro pidiendo un autógrafo. Ranma sonrió de forma arrogante. Ahora sabía cómo obtener su dichoso melón pan. Dio rápidamente su autógrafo al policía no sin antes advertirle que de su esposa nadie habla así ya que ella era solo para él y él de ella. Ahora solo quedaba el jefe panadero.

\- Disculpe a mi nieto, él pensó que usted iba hacer daño, es temeroso, usted comprenderá. – no entendía como él hombre estaba aguantando su olor. – le puedo preparar el pan que usted quiera.

\- ¿El que yo quiera, verdad?

\- Si, el que ustedes quiera.

Bien, entonces quiero un melón pan.

\- ¿Melón pan? Nada más.

\- Nada más, es para mi esposa y creo que ya me esperó mucho como para seguir buscando.

\- No se preocupe que ahora mismo hago unos, ya que ya tengo masa preparada.

Unos 20 minutos después salía con una bolsa con diez melón pan directo a casa.

Otra vez corrió a toda velocidad para poder llegar más rápido. Llegó al portón de la casa y de un brinco ya estaba dentro, caminó hasta la ventana de su habitación de otro salto ya estaba dentro entregándole sus panes a su esposa.

\- Ahora si pude conseguir tus panes, están recién preparados. – Akane le miró de reojo, con el gesto un poco lloroso y avergonzado, mientras que apretaba con fuerza sus labios y tenía la nariz arrugada - ¿Qué pasa? – se asustó de que algo malo le pasase. – ¿Es la bebé? – ella negó con la cabeza. Ella se estaba poniendo de color rojo, lo que preocupó más al futuro padre

\- La bebé está bien… pero…

\- Entonces que pasa, te trajes tus panes que tanto me pediste.

\- Será mejor que te apartes de aquí. - dijo sintiendo que la vida se le regresaba de una forma muy desagradable.

\- ¡Oye que pasa, sé que me demoré pero no es para que… - su reclamo quedó en el aire cuando sintió como un líquido caliente con un olor ácido mojaba su pecho y una parte de sus pantalones chinos. – pensé que nada más me iba a pasar, pero veo que me equivoqué. – una sonrisa boba se formó en su rostro mientras sobaba la cabeza de Akane, ayudando a que se repusiera.

\- Perdóname Ranma pero el olor que tienes me causó nauseas, lo siento de verdad.

\- No te preocupes ya que más puede pasar ¿no? – ese tipo de frases deben de estar prohibidas en todas las situaciones, es como tentar al demonio para que te mande más desgracias. – ya tienes tus panes, al menos no los vomitaste encima.

\- Jejeje creo que si hay un problema.

\- Ay no. – ya sentía que algo iba a pasar.

\- Será mejor que tomes un baño. Te demoraste tanto que a tu mamá le dio tiempo de prepararme unos melón pan, me los comí y ahora quiero que salgas a por unos alfajores de maicena con mucha azúcar glas y manjar blanco de relleno. – su rostro denotaba la vergüenza que sentía al ser tan caprichosa en el embarazo. Ranma no quiso tomar aire porque si lo hacía lo único que iba a oler era el vómito así que se fue en silencio al baño a relajarse.

Unos minutos después, ya bañado y de haber comido los melón pan que le prepararon para él, salió con mucha energía para ahora comprar los alfajores para su esposa.

Menos mal que la tienda en donde los venden atiende hasta tarde – pensó. Y sí atendían hasta tarde pero justo en esta época la tienda se llenaba de gatos.

Fin.

Hola que tal, mucho tiempo desaparecida pero eso se debe a que no tenía tiempo.

En unos dias tendrán actualización de MANON.

Espero que les guste este one shot, que en lo personal me gustó mucho hacerlo.

Tienen que ir corriendo a leer Vainilla de la genial SusyChantilly. Quien generosamente leyó y corrigió las fallas de este one shot.

Sin más que agregar, espero sus comentarios y nos leemos para la próxima.

Hana Note.


End file.
